gamefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
長尾大
長尾 大（ながお だい、別名：'D・A・I'（ダーイー）、1971年3月28日 - ）は千葉県浦安市出身の作曲家、ミュージシャン、音楽プロデューサー。元Do As Infinity（以下、DAI）の作曲担当、シンセサイザープログラマー、ギタリスト。 来歴 数多くのミュージシャンへの楽曲提供を行っており、TRUE SONG MUSICという事務所を設立した。なお、DAIの初期段階では長尾を含め誰がつくった曲であってもすべて作詞・作曲：D・A・I（これはDo As Infinityの略と捕らえるほうが自然である）とクレジットされていたため全てが長尾の手によるものか定かではないが、それ以降および提供楽曲においてはD・A・I＝長尾大とみてほぼ間違いはない 。 2008年8月にDAIは再結成を発表した。公式サイトのメンバープロフィールに長尾の名前はないことから、不参加の可能性が高いと考えられるが、長尾、DAI両サイドから説明はまだない為不明である。 現在は、ARIA　ASIAという日本のヴァイオリニストユニットのサポートメンバーとしても活動している。 楽曲提供（作曲） ※Amasia Landscapeは省略。DAIはDAIのディスコグラフィーを参照の事。D・A・I名義含む。共作含む（カッコ内は共作者）。*印は編曲にも参加（共作含む）。 浜崎あゆみ * TO BE* 8センチ1999/05/12→12センチ2001/02/28 * Boys & Girls* 1999/07/14 * monochrome* 1999/08/11 （10thシングル「A」収録曲） * too late* 1999/08/11 （10thシングル「A」収録曲） * Trauma* 1999/08/11 （10thシングル「A」収録曲） * End roll* 1999/08/11 （10thシングル「A」収録曲） * Fly high （2ndアルバム「LOVEppears」収録曲) 1999/11/10 シングルカット2000/02/09 * ever free 2000/04/26 （14thシングル「vogue」収録曲） * Far away （菊池一仁） 2000/05/17 * SEASONS 2000/06/07 * AUDIENCE （3rdアルバム「Duty」収録曲） 2000/9/27 シングルカット2000/11/01 * teddy bear （3rdアルバム「Duty」収録曲） 2000/9/27 * Dearest (CREA) 2001/09/27 * Daybreak （CREA、松田純一） （4thアルバム「I am...」収録曲） シングルカット2002/03/06 * no more words (CREA) （4thアルバム「I am...」収録曲）2001/12/26 * flower garden (CREA) （4thアルバム「I am...」収録曲） 2001/12/26 * Free&Easy (CREA) 2002/04/24 * independent (CREA) （27thシングル「H」収録曲） 2002/07/24→再発2002/11/07 * July 1st (CREA) （27thシングル「H」収録曲） 2002/07/24→再発2002/11/07 * HANABI (CREA) （27thシングル「H」収録曲） 2002/07/24→再発2002/11/07 * Voyage (CREA) 2002/09/26 * WE WISH （5thアルバム「RAINBOW」収録曲） 2002/12/18 * Real me （5thアルバム「RAINBOW」収録曲） 2002/12/18 * + (CREA) （5thアルバム「RAINBOW」収録曲） 2002/12/18 * RAINBOW (CREA) (ベストアルバム「A BALLADS」収録曲） 2003/03/12 * HANABI～episode II～ (CREA) （29thシングル「&」収録曲） 2003/07/09 * theme of a-nation'03 (CREA) （29thシングル「&」収録曲） 2003/07/09 * forgiveness (CREA) 2003/08/20 * Will (CREA) （37thシングル「HEAVEN」収録曲） 2005/09/14 * BLUE BIRD 2006/06/21 * NEXT LEVEL （10thアルバム「NEXT LEVEL」収録曲） 2009/03/25 * BALLAD 2009/12/29 なお、CREAは浜崎のクレジット名（ペンネーム）である hitomi * WISH (14thシングル「君のとなり」収録曲) 1999/06/16 * MADE TO BE IN LOVE (hitomi) (14thシングル「君のとなり」収録曲) 1999/06/16 * there is... 1999/08/04 * Gamble (4thアルバム「thermo plastic」収録曲) 1999/10/13 * 甘い涙 (4thアルバム「thermo plastic」収録曲) 1999/10/13 * UNDER THE SUN (4thアルバム「thermo plastic」収録曲) 1999/10/13 * 7(SEVEN) (23rdシングル「SAMURAI DRIVE」収録曲) 2002/01/09 * Primary (6thアルバム「huma-rhythm」収録曲) 2002/01/30 Every Little Thing * No limit （4thアルバム「4 FORCE」収録曲）2001/03/22 * One （4thアルバム「4 FORCE」収録曲）2001/03/22 * ・・・。 （5thアルバム「Many Pieces」収録曲）2003/03/19 チェキッ娘 * はじまり 1999/03/03 * 最初の気持ち 1999/05/26 * ありがとう 1999/09/17 山本サヤカ * 東京だより (1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * 惜春 (1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * 地区予選 (1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * 僕らは弥生の風の中 (1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * 斑鳩(1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * クリスマス行進曲 (1stミニアルバム「惜春」収録曲) 2005/02/16 * 夕凪の下の秘密基地 （鈴木大輔）(2ndミニアルバム「線香花火」収録曲) 2005/09/14 * 牡丹雪の降る街 2005/12/07 * 星の下の時計台(1stシングル「牡丹雪の降る街」収録曲) 2005/12/07 * 雪山の白い使い(1stシングル「牡丹雪の降る街」収録曲) 2005/12/07 * つくしの言伝 (3rdミニアルバム「つくしの言伝」収録曲) 2006/03/23 * ここに いるよ (3rdミニアルバム「つくしの言伝」収録曲) 2006/03/23 SE7EN * 光 2005/02/23 * 塵星 (1stシングル「光」収録曲)2005/02/23 * STYLE 2005/05/18 * FOREVER MIND(SE7ENとの共作) (2ndシングル「STYLE」収録曲)2005/05/18 * スタートライン 2005/10/19 * Puzzle(KEN"BABY"Hとの共作)(1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * Entrance (1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * 蜃気楼～SHINKIRO～ (1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * Rainbow (1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * Red Voice (SE7ENとの共作)(1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * そのままで。。。(1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 * Key of love (1stアルバム「FIRST SE7EN」収録曲) 2006/03/08 dream * Private wars 2000/05/03 * FREE AS THE WIND （多胡邦夫・米田浩徳） (1stアルバム「Dear・・・」収録曲) 2001/02/28 * Our Time 2001/08/08 * New Days （菊池一仁）※橘佳奈ソロ (2ndアルバム「Process」収録曲)2002/02/14 キーヤキッス * please! 2001/06/06 * マシュマロワープ (5thシングル「please!」収録曲)2001/06/06 * ヴェルヴェット・イエイエ(6thシングル「デカダンス」収録曲)2001/09/19 レッド・ペッパー・ガールズ * Summer Memories〜水泳部でした〜 2008/12/24 * 宇田川町ラケンロール 2008/12/24 * 恋のドン・キホーテ 2008/12/24 * ニコニコJINSEI 2008/12/24 * 酔いどれ子猫 2008/12/24 * Hyper Speed Way 2008/12/24 * アゲハ 2008/12/24 * 好調乱舞 2008/12/24 * エゴイスティック☆シャンペィン 2008/12/24 * 猫チェリー 2008/12/24 その他 * 街路樹/YURIMARI 1999/05/08 * CUBE/セミダブルオリジナル・サウンドトラック & 6ソングス 1999/06/02 * 終わらない理由/吉沢梨絵 1999/06/09 * いつか/上田愛美 1999/09/01 * なかよし/上田愛美 (1stシングル「いつか」収録曲) 1999/09/01 * CRY/TRINITY (1stアルバム「TRILLIONS」収録曲 2000/03/29 * Music All Night/Shino(1stアルバム「FOR」収録曲) 2001/11/28 * With All Might/Shino (1stアルバム「FOR」収録曲) 2001/11/28 * 勝/ロンドンブーツ1号2号 2002/02/27 * nobody else/EXILE (1stアルバム「our style」) 2002/03/06 * beloved/島谷ひとみ (2ndアルバム「シャンティ」収録曲) 2002/06/12 * メイアイ/KRUD 2002/08/21 * Air/上原多香子 2002/09/19 * Drive me nuts/Cyber X feat. Van ※作詞も 2003/04/23 * 流星RIDE/ISSA (1stアルバム「EXTENSION」収録曲) 2003/05/21 * Viewtiful World/Viewtiful Joe 2003/06/11 * 夏の残骸/小日向しえ 2003/08/21 * Gentle Words/倖田來未 2003/12/10 * 夏のしおり-epilogue-/Eurasia 404 (アルバム「a-nation'04 BEST HIT SUMMER」収録曲) 2004/07/28 * Alone/Ruppina (3rdアルバム「in the name of love」収録曲) 2004/08/25 * Eurasia 404/Eurasia 404 (アルバム「雨鱒の川オリジナルサウンドトラック」収録曲) 2004/09/08 * Don't You Wanna/Akico (「SLOW DANCE ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK」収録曲)2005/07/27 * Blaze Away/TRAX 2005/09/14 * 白のメロディー*/VOXRAY 2005/12/01 * タタカウ/DAZZ FEED (1stアルバム「fink of chandelier」収録曲)2006/03/31 * カンヒザクラ/I-lulu(1stアルバム「ROPS」収録曲)2006/4/26 * ピストル/I-lulu(1stアルバム「ROPS」収録曲)2006/04/26 * This way!!/I-lulu(1stアルバム「ROPS」収録曲)2006/04/26 * Beautiful spider/I-lulu(1stアルバム「ROPS」収録曲)2006/04/26 * 月灯り/As (1stアルバム「and song」収録曲)2006/6/07 * Snow celebration/アイドリング!!! 2008/01/23 * Say Hello/melody. (4thアルバム「Lei Aloha」収録曲)2008/4/09 * Beneath My Skin/melody. (4thアルバム「Lei Aloha」収録曲)2008/4/09 ギタリスト参加曲 * 岬/ロンドンブーツ1号2号 2000/12/06 * 勝/ロンドンブーツ1号2号 2002/02/27 * Viewtiful World/Viewtiful Joe 2003/06/11 編曲参加曲 * 太陽のカサ/I-lulu 2005/12/14 * ふたりで/I-lulu (1stシングル「太陽のカサ」収録曲) 2005/12/14 * ガンバレ乙女（笑）/アイドリング!!! * Snow celebration/アイドリング!!! * 恋ゴコロ/アイドリング!!! 外部リンク * TRUE SONG MUSIC所属アーティストコミュニティサイト「AREA404.jp」